Battle of Washington DC
| |} The Battle of Washington DC was a week long battle between the retreating Order military and the New Continental Army funded with Lee Armory weapons. The battle establishes the creation of the United Republic from parts of Canada and most of the US and ended the Order as a world government, leaving the Order Remnants to be active in the Far West of North America. Opposing Forces Due to Lee Enterprises and other military industries offering their allegiance to the Provisional American Congress, the New Continental Army was outfitted with state of the art technologies able enough to stop the Order military. The Order Military garrison situated in DC is only 12,000 men strong alongs with 145 of their lightly armored yet hard hitting Pounder Tanks due to most of their heavy armors sent to the West (Due to an uneasy peace in the world with no powerful enemy to compete against, the Order military never venture far from adding a short barreled 152mm cannon on a heavy tank, believing that that can take on any threat). Due to multiple defeats against the New Continental Army, the Order military were low on morales with only a few thousand willing to fight the Continentals. Meanwhile, the Continentals were high on morales due to their famous victory at Brooklyn, Boston, and in Houston. In addition, Lee Armory provided the powerful Liberty Tank (armored to tank on most Supers and even the rarely encountered by but powerful Grizzley tank) The Battle In May 23th, 2017, the Provisional Assembly ordered Commander Robert Thompson to make his move to capture D.C. Using tanks supplied by Lee Armory, the New Continental Army gathered 23,000 strong soldiers, including 500 Supers. The battle started off with an armored assault in which 40 Liberty Tanks of the NCA engaged the Order's 36 Pounder tanks. Due to the Order losing air support, the Order forces were quickly routed . In 7 days, the battle rages on with small to large skirmishes and with most Order tanks destroyed and with NCA ruling the air, the tanks were used more as troops support. In June 6th, the NCA launched a 3,000 man invasion on the White House defended by 1,230 Order troops. After a 10 hour struggle, the NCA forces finally captured the White House, raising the American flag on the building. The Battle of DC ends with a sniper killing the Vice-Chairman Axel Volk and with most remaining Order troops surrendering when the White House was taken. The Aftermath The fighting crushed the Order fighting morales and the most loyals left and joined the Order remnants in the far West of North America. Over 11,000 Order soldiers were killed, wounded, or missing while the NCA suffered only 3,200 casualties. After the battle, the Provisional Assembly moved from Houston to DC and using Order radio stations, announced that Order in Washington DC, one of their major strongholds, has fallen. This would be the catalyst to many battles for freedom from the oppression, starting international conflict across the entire globe. Gallery Epic angel.jpg|A Winged Super attacking Order Soldiers. Bf3-line-of-tanks.jpg|A line of Liberty Tanks moving through the roads to Washington. Mw2 wahsington.jpg|NCA forces capturing the White House. Category:Battles Category:Lore